Mobile communication devices alert users when a message has been received, or is being received. Messages are received at the mobile communication device wirelessly, using a wireless communication protocol, from a communication infrastructure, such as a cellular telephony network. The alert can be provided visually, audibly, by tactile means (e.g. vibration), or by a combination of those alert modalities. Visual alerts, however, require that the user look at the device, which, in many cases, may only occur, if at all, long after a message is received at the mobile communication device. Audible alerts are common, and typically involve the mobile communication device playing a preselected audio sound over a speaker component. However, in noisy environments, an audible alert may not be heard by the user. Tactile alerts are often used when an audible alert would be disruptive to nearby persons, so it would be desirable to keep alerts quiet. However, a typical vibration system in conventional communication devices is relatively weak, and if the mobile communication device is carried in heavy clothing, in noisy environments, or in environments that produce vibrations, an alert using a conventional mobile communication device vibration system may not produce a vibration that will be detected by the user.
Another problem of noisy environments with considerable ambient vibration is that the noise and vibration can have negative health consequences. Various occupational safety agencies of governments have specified, for example, safe levels of exposure (over time) to various sound levels, and other ambient conditions for workplaces. However, personnel in such conditions typically are not measuring sound and/or vibration levels, and are therefore not likely to be able to judge their own exposure. Furthermore, as overexposure can be an occupational issue, employers have an interest in facilitating employee conformance to occupational standards since it results in fewer injuries, and more favorable working conditions in general.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for monitoring a person's exposure to high levels of sound and vibration, alerting people when their exposure level has exceeded an occupational standard, and adjusting the alert means used by a mobile communication device associated with a given person so as to increase the likelihood that the person will perceive an alert upon receiving a message notifying the person of the excessive exposure.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. The details of well-known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the embodiments, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.